The Fox Boy
by Kari Suttle
Summary: Kit is an excitable, curious, stubborn fox hanyou of six years old. What will happen when Kit's mother becomes a wanted person, with cops coming after her ready to kill the both of them for their demonic heritage?
1. Ch 1  Brooke

**The Fox Boy**

_Author's Note: So, so sorry for the wait! I've been getting ready for college, and I had massive writers block. But now I'm back and writing and this time I have an actual plotline for the story. Unfortunately, this involves rewriting all of it. Previous chapters will be reposted as a seperate fic, which is going to be a compilation of one-shots not included in the actual story. Please drop a review and let me know what you think! I have an especially hard time wriitng Kit's mom, so feedback on that would be great. Overall, i'd love to know what you liked and didn't like and what you think could be improved upon. New readers, welcome! Old readers, thank you so much for returning after my long absense! Once again, so sorry. Enjoy the fic!_

Chapter One – "Brooke"

The fox boy growled in frustration as he stalked the big, black beetle. It had been prowling around him and his mama's apartment for an hour now, ever since he had finished breakfast, and since Kit was hungry, and the beetle was in their territory, he had decided to hunt it. His mama had told him to practice his hunting kills whenever he could, even though he was half human and preferred human food, because she said that one day he might need them. He was more than happy to oblige, because play hunting was fun! This particular beetle was his third catch today.

"Kit, I'm going now." He nodded, only half listening. Only a yard away now! Kit snarled playfully, determined to get to the beetle before it crawled under his mama's bed where he couldn't get it. "Kit!" He stopped in his tracks; his mama's voice was loud and angry. He was in trouble.

"Yes, mama?" he answered, belly low to the ground in submission, the fluffy red ears atop his mop of messy, red hair now pinned back. "What want, mama?"

"I said I'm going now, to work." Her voice was even, hiding frustration as she tied a white ribbon in her long, deep red hair, pulling it up into a nice, neat ponytail. "I won't be back until after dinner time. Remember, _stay here_." She said, making sure to stress the last two words. "No leaving the house! Do you understand?" A glare.

"Yes mama, Kit understands!" he chirped, smiling brightly at her. He could have sworn he saw a glint of suspicion in her eyes. "Back at normal time? When not-bright moon at middle of Kit's window?"

She nodded. "Yes, normal time. And you have bread on the counter for sandwiches, and sandwich stuff in the fridge. You can make yourself either a peanut butter and jelly or a ham and cheese, whichever you like. Juice and milk are in the fridge, and you know how to get yourself water from the fridge. Remember, _stay here_."

Kit beamed. "Okay mama!" he replied, yipping happily. He would have the whole den to himself now!  
His mama changed into her work clothes, the brand new, black business suit, the one the kept washed and perfectly clean, the one Kit wasn't allowed to go near, before coming to him and fluffing his messy red hair. "Goodbye, Kit. Be good." She said, planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Bye mama!" He called, waving to her with his small, five year old, clawed hand as she walked out of her room, down the hall, through the living room, and out the door.

Kit grinned. He loved it when mama was home and he could lay in her lap and listen to her read books to him, but he loved it even more when his mama left for work and he could practice hunting all by himself!

Yipping excitedly, he darted around the living room, looking for the beetle he had been following earlier. "Mama gone work! Yay! Kit hunt beetle now!" He cried, tearing across the carpet in his overzealous search. Under the coffee table? Nope. Beside the couch? Nope. Under the tv stand? Nope. Kit huffed in annoyance. "Where beetle? Kit mad!" Suddenly, a scuttle had his ears swiveling towards the hall. "Beetle! Kit find beetle!" Squinting, he saw that the beetle was crawling beside the hall closet.

Kit growled. "Hunt beetle!" Going down on all fours and bending as close to the floor as he could get, he moved in. Crawling, he inched closer and closer to the beetle, his ears pricked up and listening, his red, white-tipped tail wriggling in anticipation. Closer, closer…now!  
"Beetle mine!" he yelled, growling as he leapt at the beetle. At the last second, the bug scurried out of the way, out to the living room, out of the way, out to the door. "No! Mean beetle!" Snarling and spitting, he ran after the beetle, leaping and crawling further and further from him and his mama's new den. Outside the door he went, down the hall and down the stairs until he finally came to the sidewalk.

"No, no, no!" he cried, frustrated. "Mean, mean beetle! Kit hunt you!" Churning his anger into his leap, Kit jumped at the beetle once more ,this time catching it in his hands, his claws unintentionally piercing through its small, fragile body.

Kit opened his hands cautiously. When he saw the smashed bug, he pouted. "No…Kit want show mama! Now Kit no show mama…" He whined, staring pitifully at the dead beetle before reluctantly popping it into his mouth and eating it, like he had the last two bugs, and licked his hands clean.

Pouting, he stood and looked around. "What Kit do now?" he mused. He thought for a moment before an idea came to mind. "Kit go to park! Kit know where park is." He exclaimed. Lowering back onto all fours, he bounded down the sidewalk. He had passed lots and lots of shops by the time he came to the small corner park. It was mid-afternoon, so Kit wasn't surprised when he saw how crowded it was. Kit spotted a little girl playing by herself on the swings and darted over to meet her.

"Hi! Me Kit. What your name?" he asked, grinning brightly up at the girl. Remembering from prior experience, he made sure to stand beside the swing rather than right in front of it.

The girl smiled. "H-hi. I'm Brooke." She replied, answering softly, shyly.

"Brooke?" he echoed inquisitively, "Like river? Like small river?" He thought the name was odd. Who was named 'Brooke'? It was a weird name, but Kit wasn't about to complain. This girl was being nice to him, not yelling or hitting or making fun or running like the other kids always did.

The girl nodded, nervously twirling a lock of long, dirty-blond hair. "Y-yes, I think."

Kit grinned. "Cool! Want play?" he asked, his tail wriggling in excitement.

"Su-sure. Do you…want to swing with me?" she asked.

Kit didn't bother replying, and hopped straight onto the swing beside her. "Kit bet Kit go higher than Brooke!" he challenged. The girl shook her head in the negative. With that, a swinging war began.

About an hour later, Kit noticed that his new friend was slowing down. She wasn't going as fast, or as high. "Brooke tired?" Kit asked. Brooke nodded. "Brooke want ice cream? Nice vendor lady, Carroll, will give us ice cream!"

Brooke's face lit up. "Y-yes. I'll have some." Kit nodded and pushed his swing as high as he could before leaping off of it and landing feet-first.

"Follow Kit! Kit take Brooke meet Carroll!" he cried, waving her over eagerly. "Hurry, line get long soon!" Brooke nodded, brushing sweaty, dark brown locks of hair out of her eyes before walking wearily to his side. With that, Kit took her hand and led her at a slow run – so that she could keep up – over to the ice cream vendor half a block down.

As they approached, they realized the line was awfully long. Kit dug around in his pockets and pulled out some change. "Mama give Kit money if Kit help with chores!" he explained. "Kit take Kit's laundry to laundry room, and pick up Kit's toys for mama, and change trash bag in bathroom, and help mama clean up dinner! Kit good help so Kit get money!"

Brooke smiled. "Your mom is nice. I help out too, but my mom doesn't give me money."

Kit stared at her. "Brooke's mama no give Brooke money?" he asked, shocked. Kit's mama had always given him money, so he couldn't understand why hers didn't if she did chores just like he did.

She shook her head. "No." Kit frowned, but left it at that. They were next in line!

"Carroll! Kit back!" He exclaimed, beaming happily up at Carroll. Carroll was a middle aged woman with curly, blond hair and a rather pale complexion. She was old enough to have a kid three times Kit's age. Carroll smiled.

"Well hello Kit, its good to see you again." She replied. "Whose your friend?"

"Friend named Brooke! Brooke want ice cream like Kit. Kit wants chocolate!" he replied as he handed her the 3.00, enough for two ice creams.

Carroll laughed. "I figured you would say chocolate. Now, what would you like, Brooke?"

"St-strawberry." She replied. Seconds later, two ice cream cones were handed to them, chocolate for Kit and strawberry for Brooke.

Kit beamed, gleefully licking away at his chocolate ice cream. "Yum! Kit love chocolate ice cream!" he exclaimed.

Brooke laughed when she saw his white-tipped tail wriggling madly in delight. "Your tail's wagging, Kit!"

"It is?" Kit paused and looked at it over his shoulder. "It is! Kit's tail wags when Kit happy. Brooke like Brooke's ice cream, too?"

Brooke nodded. "Yeah. Its really good!"

Kit beamed. "Kit happy Brooke's happy!"

Hours later, the two found themselves heading back to Kit's house. Because Kit had the few blocks surrounding his street memorized, it was easy for him to make the trek back. They were starving for lunch, and Kit had volunteered his house. Kit insisted his mama wouldn't mind if he had a friend for lunch – omitting the part that she would be furious when she found out he had met said friend outside – but Brooke wasn't convinced in the least.

"A-are you sure? Wi-will it be okay?" she asked, once again twirling a lock of hair around her finger in nervousness. "I don't want to make your mom mad at you…"

Kit shook his head madly. "No, Kit's mama be happy!" he replied. "Kit's mama want Kit have good friends. Mama likes when Kit find good friends!"

Brooke's nervous twirling lessened, but didn't stop. "R-really? Are you—are you sure?"

Kit nodded. "Uh-huh! Kit no have friends cause Kit half demon and humans no like half demons." He explained. "Brooke Kit's first friend!"

Brooke frowned. "First friend?"  
"Uh-huh." They were in the hall Kit lived in now. "We here, Brooke!" Kit proclaimed, proudly opening the door and letting her in. "Kit's new home! Mama and Kit move here last full moon."

Brooke smiled shyly. "I-I like it."

Kit grinned with pride as he lead her into the kitchen. "Want sandwich and water, or sandwich and milk, or sandwich and juice?" he asked as he leapt onto the counter and opened the cabinets.

Brooke paused, thinking. "Um…I'll have a sandwich and juice."

Kit nodded. "Okay! Kit have juice too."

First he pulled out two plates and handed one to her before placing his on the counter beside him. Then, he closed that cabinet and opened another one, pulling out a plastic cup and handing it to Brooke before pulling out another one for himself and putting it by his plate on the counter.

Kit jumped off the counter and opened the fridge. "Brooke want peanut butter and jelly or ham and cheese?"

"Peanut butter and jelly." Was the quiet reply.

"Okay." Kit answered, hauling out the grape jelly and putting it on the counter for Brooke before grabbing the boxes of ham slices and cheese slices out of the fridge and putting them by his plate. "Kit get you peanut butter and silverware!" True to his word, Kit fetched her the peanut butter, a spoon, and a butterknife before picking up the bread off the opposite counter. "Here! We make sandwiches now."

In a peaceful silence they made the sandwiches and got their drinks, content to sit and eat on the couch in front of cartoons. Soon, the time came when Brooke proclaimed that she needed to get home.

"K-Kit, I need to go home now." She said. "J-Jose wi-will be home soon and he doesn't like it if we aren't home when he is."

Kit frowned, his red ears twitching in confusion. "Why now? It only 5! And who Jose?"

"Jose...is my mom's boyfriend." Brooke replied, now twirling her hair again. Kit's frown deepened, but this time it wasn't because she had to go. Brooke seemed extra nervous when she mentioned Jose. He didn't know why, but he knew he didn't want her to go yet. They were having fun! And he hadn't even shown her his toys yet.

"Brooke have to go? Can Brooke stay? Kit want friend to stay!" he cried.

Brooke shook her head. "S-sorry Kit…I can't. Bu-but I'll play tomorrow!" She added hurriedly, seeing his growing pout. "Promise. We'll meet at the park? Same time?"

Kit's pout evaporated and he grinned. "Really?" His tail started wagging again and his ears, formerly turned to the side in disappointment, swiveled to face her. "Kit and Brooke play tomorrow?" She nodded. "Yay! Kit happy!"

Brooke laughed. "You look like a puppy!" Kit wasn't sure if that was an insult or a compliment, but he decided to take that as a compliment. Brooke was his friend!

"Thanks!" he chirped.

"I gotta go now. Bye, Kit!" Brooke said. Kit nodded and opened the door for her. "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye Brooke!" he yelled, waving at her with a tiny clawed hand as she went down the hall, and down the stairs, waving until he couldn't see her anymore.

Kit closed the door and leapt back onto the couch, beaming ecstatically. "Kit have friend now! Mama be happy."

Hours passed, and soon he smelled the distinctive scent of his mama. "Mama back! Mama back!" Leaping off his bed and sending several toys falling to the ground, he raced down the hall and to the door and crashed into her, enveloping her in a hug. If his mama hadn't been a demon, she would have been bowled over by the sheer force of it.

"Mama home!" He exclaimed. "Kit miss Mama, Mama!" His mama smiled warmly and gently pried him off of her before picking him up and sitting in the rocking chair with him, allowing Kit to curl up in her lap. "Guess what Kit did? Guess!"

"Hm…let me guess…did you go to park?" She asked.

Kit glared. "How you know? Meanie! You cheat, you sniff!"

"I'm a demon, I can't help that I have heightened senses. Now, what did I tell you about leaving the house, Kit?" This time it was his mother's turn to glare.

Kit met her glare with a stubborn face, his ears pressed against his head in anger, his tail twitching in irritation. "That no point! Guess what Kit did! Guess!"

"No, this is the point right now. If you go outside while I'm at work and bump into the wrong people, I won't be there to protect you." She retaliated. "Now, what did I say?"

Kit pouted and turned away, adamantly refusing to look at her. "No!"

"_Kit._" Kit pouted and turned back to face her.

"…Mama say Kit no go outside…" he replied sullenly, mumbling so low she barely heard him.

"Right. So, do you remember your punishment for doing that?"

Kit's pout deepened even further. "Mama no take Kit to park or library Saturday…and Kit grounded to house…"

She nodded, but Kit didn't wait for her to start talking. "But Kit have to go outside! Kit make friend today and Kit promise friend we meet at park! Kit go outside!"

His mother was shocked into silence for a moment, before she broke out into a smile. "Really? Who is it?"

"Her name Brooke!" Kit replied eagerly, his tail now wagging behind him as he chattered on about his day. "We play at park, and we get ice cream! And we eat lunch and watch cartoons at Kit's house!"

"Wow, Kit, I'm glad you made a friend. You've had a hard time with that." Kit nodded.

"So that mean we still play?" Kit asked, hopefully.

His mama was silent for a moment. "Well…how about this. You can meet her at the park, but ask her mom or dad and see if you guys can play over here instead. Tell them they're open to the sandwich stuff."

Kit beamed. "Yay! Thanks mama!" Kit hugged her, choosing to completely ignore the part about her mom and dad.

"Your welcome." She replied. "But its only because this is your friend, and you already made an agreement with her. I don't want you to lose your friend over a grounding. However, the rest of the week you aren't allowed to make playdates with her, okay? If you do, I'll find out, too – I can smell grass and people on you if you've been outside."

Kit pouted and made a sour face, but nodded nonetheless. "Kay Mama…"

"Alright, good. I need to fix us dinner." His mama said, motioning for him to get off her lap. Kit jumped off her lap and wandered back to his room to finish playing. Soon, Kit was lured to the kitchen by the smell of fried chicken, corn, and mashed potatoes. Mouth watering, he hurried into his chair and dug into the food.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE! Read, review, and vote!

Good morning my dear readers!

I could begin by listing the a million and one reasons why I haven't updated in such a long time – like college, finals, trying to find a job, all that – but I won't. Besides those excuses, I really did just lose interest in my fics for a while. Do I have any reviewers left? Hopefully I do, because I plan on going off haitus and continuing writing "The Fox Boy"!

I'll admit, I LOVE writing cute little Kit and this is one of the few stories I have a halfway developed plot for! But unfortunately I have a dilemna I need solved and I need the help of my readers! I need to rewrite the first chapter or two anyways, so would you like to see Kit's mom as a demon or human? I'm willing to write whichever one receives more votes, cause I got plans in the making for both options, but I'll write whichever one gets more interest: human!mom or demon!mom.

As for updates – which were sporiodic at best – I plan on doing a lot better this time around. I already have the first few chapters planned out, I just gotta write them. The poll on human!mom versus demon!mom for kit's mom closes on Wednesday, June 24, 2011 and you can vote just by reviewing. (I don't know how to make a poll on my profile yet.) I will post the next chapter around that following Monday, along with the update for my other fic "Assassin's Protégé", which is a Gundam Wing fic starring Kid Heero and Odin.

After the initial poll and first chapter, I'll try and keep updates to every Monday. Remember to review! Do you want me to write "The Fox Boy"? Do you want kit's mom to be a demon or human?

~ Kari


End file.
